


Hair Care

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Cheren finds Lear's endless amount of hair gel.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollowomple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowomple/gifts).



> A little welcome wagon gift since Shortcake told me of Hollow's idea of Cheren stumbling upon Lear's hair products so credit goes to them for it! (seriously how much does he use) p.s. aologizes for how this turned out I hit my head before attempting to write it fhdjfh

Living with Lear isn’t as much of a nightmare as Cheren imagined it to be. Sure, sharing an apartment isn’t necessarily what Lear had in mind, but he’s made himself content. Least he had a balcony to contemplate on when he was in a grumpy mood, and while he complained about minor tasks like doing dishes or picking up after himself he did manage to keep the apartment clean.    
  
All except the bathroom.    
  
Not a horror show per say, but the amount of empty hair product bottles Cheren stumbled upon wasn’t something he was used to (his cowlick was proof of that), and a little concerning. What’s worse is when he opened the mirror above the sink he found what seemed to be an  _ endless  _ amount of hair gel products. All the same brand, neatly in a row and untouched.   
  
Arceus, how much did he use it on a daily basis? No wonder he always took such long showers, it’d take forever just to get it all out. Wouldn’t he rather just keep his hair fluffy instead? An adorable look to him that Lear refused anyone else to see because, to quote, “They don’t have the privilege of seeing his natural look.”    
  
Cheren’s frozen on the spot, eyes no longer wide with shock and instead turning into a tired expression. How is one supposed to process this? It’s bad enough how much closet space Lear uses, but now with hair products too?    
  
“Cheren!” Lear’s voice echoes through their apartment, the tapping of his shoes heard against the wooden floor. Cheren could just simply close the door, pretend he never saw anything, but avoiding confrontation wasn’t his way of handling situations. Even if this one was more than baffling to him.    
  
“We’re out of milk again! Should I order some or do you insist that we take your ridiculous suggestion of going out to a  _ store—”  _ Lear scoffs, his words dying down the moment him and Cheren make eye contact. There’s an awkward pause, an annoyed look upon Lear’s face as the mirror remains open, his hair products on full view. “..Are you finally going to try out my hair gel for that unruly cowlick of yours?”    
  
“Considering you once called it cute, no,” Cheren coolly replies back, leaning his back against the sink with a raised brow. Lear is the opposite of him; face pink and a string of failed words falling from his mouth in what could almost be considered gibberish. “Do you really need that many hair products?”    
  
“I— Why does it matter to you about how I spend my time making myself look flawless?” Lear fires back in defense, his annoyed tone lingering along with his gaze from Cheren’s eyes. Perhaps another thing he was insecure about? “Is that a problem to you, goody two shoes?”    
  
“Not.. Necessarily,” Cheren says slowly. Again it was a bit concerning with the amount he uses, but not an issue either. Just like the eyeshadow he uses, he doesn’t think Lear needs to go the extra mile to look flawless if he doesn’t want to. “I think you look captivating no matter how you appear, even your bed head is very endearing.”    
  
If anything he’s sure Rachel and Sawyer would without a doubt agree with him on the subject at hand. Though, judging by how red Lear’s face appeared, his words coming out as a stutter and his voice cracking it’s apparent he wouldn’t need the back up unless he wanted to render Lear speechless.    
  
“A-As if I’d walk around with uncombed hair!” Lear’s voice is higher than it normally is, arms folding and unfolding, unsure on what to do with himself. The point is completely missed, though he’s sure his words are going to stick with him regardless as it always tends to go. “..But if you’re that worried about the amount I spend on my hair care products then I suppose I could go  _ some  _ days without it..”    
  
_ There it is.  _

_   
_ “You still look charming with fluffy curly hair,” Cheren’s expression softens, watching Lear ease down by his honesty. If Bianca saw how he looked without hair gel he’s sure she’d no doubt gush over the look, nothing new for her when it came to the topic of him and his boyfriend. “Plus, it’d be easier for me to run my hands through.”    
  
The promise of affection instantly catches Lear’s attention, a confident beat in his steps despite how little distance he had to close with Cheren. His eyes flicker with interest as Lear entwines his fingers around his tie, not yanking it, but slightly pulling it, trying to have him follow him out the door. Wouldn’t a simple hand hold suffice for him?    
  
“I’m going to need the shower for a while then,” Lear mumbles more to himself than Cheren, only letting go of his tie once they’re outside the room. He couldn’t have just asked him to leave? Well, no matter, he knows how much Lear would rather be intimate than avoid physical contact with him even if he refused to admit it. “You better appreciate the lengths I go through for you!”    
  
Cheren gets a glimpse of Lear’s burning face before the door is slammed in his face, no doubt knowing it’d be awhile before he got to see his pouty prince. A soft laugh leaves his lips, a hand running through his hair with the shake of his head. His boyfriend may be a little.. Excessive from time to time, but he cherished him regardless.    
  
Well, on another note at least now their apartment wouldn’t be overrun with hair products.


End file.
